gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Setup: Rescue Agent 14
Out of lives. Agent 14 dies. |reward = $18.000 (Easy) (Crew Only) $36.000 (Normal) (Crew Only) $45.000 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = Prep: Onboard Computer (if all setups and prep jobs are completed) |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act III Preparation: Marked Cash |todo = Go to the Pacific Allied Shipyard. Rescue Agent 14 from Merryweather. Go to Agent 14. Take out the Juggernauts. Take out Avon's Goons. Clear Agent 14's path to the extraction point. Take out the Juggernauts. Regroup with Agent 14. Take Agent 14 to the drop off. }} Setup: Rescue Agent 14 is a heist setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 3 of The Doomsday Heist. Description The crew are instructed by Lester (under orders of Phoenicia Rackman) to go to the Pacific Allied Shipyard, where they are assigned to make a deal with Merryweather Security to rescue Agent 14. He states that they are going to sell him to Avon Hertz. The crew are provided with high-tech vision googles, as the place is dark. Suddenly, halfway to the destination, Lester warns the crew that the deal went wrong and they have to go in offensively, while Rackman instructs them to get Agent 14 out of there. Lester manages to get a scanning of the place from old camera registrations so the enemies are marked on the radar. Once the crew have reached the destination, they have to take out all Merryweather mercenaries from outside. Rackman says Agent 14 is on the other side of the dry dock, which is heavily protected by more mercenaries from both sides of the shipyard and elevated walkways. Once all enemies are killed, the crew proceed to find Agent 14, who is hiding behind a container. Lester warns that there is strange activity to the north, so they have to take cover, while he also states that their goggles now have new functionality. A cutscene is triggered afterwards, where three menacing Cliffford Mercenaries walk in wearing Ballistic Equipment and wielding Miniguns. Not only that, but they also become invisible. Lester figures out what they were working on based on the rumors he heard and immediately instructs the crew to switch to thermal vision. He states that they have super suits with stealth tech, which makes them only visible with the heat signatures from the goggles. After taking out the three Juggernauts from the north side, four of them now appear on the south side. After taking out all the juggernauts, the crew now have to fight against more of Avon's goons, which arrive on Mavericks, Buzzard Attack Choppers and Dubsta 6x6s, to clear Agent 14's path to the extraction point on the other side of the area. The pilots sent to rescue the agent manage to arrive undetected on Akulas, but the point was heavily surrounded by more enemies and two juggernauts. As the crew reaches the vehicles, two more Juggernauts attack from the other side and Rackman instructs them to take them out before getting into the vehicles. The crew now have to retrieve Agent 14 and deliver him to the drop off point, at a cul-de-sac in the Grand Senora Desert, while avoiding the enemy radar by flying at low altitude. On the way, Agent 14 comments on how he was kidnapped, stating he was drugged "this morning" and put into an "upright spinner bag". He also admits that he should not have posted running times on social media. He also seems to have lost the notion of time, as he asks if Avon is president or Cliffford is powering the Internet. Once everyone arrives at the destination, the setup is completed. Video Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online